


Somewhere Around Nothing

by Reithandina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cage, M/M, Male-pregnancy, Romance, Torture, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:28:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reithandina/pseuds/Reithandina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Something else actually happened in the Cage than what Sammy remembers?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Around Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> : Helloo :D I've not been between you guys before! Well, I do read Crossover SPN, lol, so there! This will be my very first one-shot SPN Fanfiction! YAaay! As mentioned --- Beeelooooowww.. *points down* along with a few warnings, do tell me if I missed a warning or two, I'll happily add it!! :D . Anyhow. Enjoy~

 

 

**Somewhere Around Nothing  
** _by Reithandina_  
  
This be my very first Supernatural Fanfiction.  
  
 **Pairing;** Lucifer/Sammy  
  
 **RATED:** MMMMMMMATURRREEEE!!!! (above 16.. unless you're a pussy)  
  
 **Warning;** Mentions of Torture. **GRAPHIC!SEX** , **YAOI, Mentions of M-Preg!! AUTHOR'S FOUL LANGUAGE!!  
**    
   
 **[ Somewhere Around Nothing ]** **  
**  
The heat was unbearable and passion rose as their hips grounded into each other. Oh, how delicious the friction was. Sammy needed more, craved more. " Please more... " He moaned hoarsely and the blonde devil smirked, eyes lidded and dilated black in desire. Yet, Lucifer had much patience. In fact, he enjoyed torturing the human hunter this way much more, than what he'd already done to him the last 6 years.

Sammy wasn't sure how long he'd been in the Cage, though it felt like forever and if it should be counted like the part in Hell Dean had been in, he'd hardly been gone for a month in the outside world. Lucifer, though, knew exactly how less time had really passed and he wasn't sharing. Despite the Fallens eagerness to cause as much pain to Sam Winchester and Adam Milligan - _just for the heck of it_ \- when they arrived, It had very much dissipated in his heart.  
  
Lucifer had in a way grown rather fond of his huge vessel in the time span he'd watched - spied - and been One with the human. While not a lover of those creatures like his father had ordered he couldn't help, but feel something for this strange tall man and his defiance. He was almost like an Angel warrior of old.  
  
Michael, though, was angry, furious with the humans. Adam was mostly safe from their wrath, since he'd actually agreed to let the Apocalypse happen. Lucifer's brother started right in on Sam as soon as they were all separated from each other inside the cage, locked forever together. Like Naughty children. Lucifer had been slightly surprised to be in the image of Nick once more. Maybe he actually enjoyed that body more than he realized?  
  
Even Michael's form had become the young vision of John Winchester - what a strange thing to have happened to them in his prison cell. Was this a doing of his Father?  
  
Yet Michael's rage took completely over the Arch Angel and it was the only thing that Adam and Lucifer could hear and see for weeks as he tortured Sam Winchester. The angry Angel, tore and ripped into the Hunter with a vigorous force that made the Devil wince inside. Michael gutted and dismembered, disembowelled and tore his eyes, tongue out along with everything that could be torn apart, only to heal him and start over and over again.  
  
Lucifer didn't do anything to stop his brother, though he did frown in irritation. Adam tried to stop him, but was delivered into tight bonds of bright white energy that burned the mortal lightly. There was no mercy in Michael to the humans.  
  
As weeks and months passed, Lucifer started to feel twinges of pain whenever Sammy's eyes would fall upon him. Those beautiful bloodshot orbs were so heavily clouded in pain it simply tore at him. Ripped his heart with a sudden jerk and he was much surprised. He'd covered his chest with his large hand in confusion and the more Sam cried out in pain, the worse it got. Lucifer could only watch himself as it took over with a snap, and he attacked his much hated brother.  
  
The brother he loved and hated for what he'd done.  
  
He threw Michael and Adam into the other end of the cage to lick his wounds, filled with rage and resentment. _Well let him sulk_ , Lucifer had thought in disgust. Sammy had stared at him blankly for many days, neither moved nor talked.  
  
 **[ Somewhere Around Nothing ]  
**  
Lucifer was kissing the giant Winchester.

No, it hadn't been as sudden as he'd like to admit. In fact, he'd used much of their staring ( _that which they had been sizing each other up_ ) by admiring the naked body that laid before him, leaned up against the cold hard wall. Oh, how he enjoyed the sight of every inch shown to him. The curve of his muscles, the pale skin covered in his own blood. The long thick fingers and those strong legs. The curve of his chapped and bloody lips, even the dark cold furious look in the human's murky green eyes. After hours of observing this wonder before him, the need to touch began to itch in the tip of his fingers.

Which sooner evolved to vivid fantasies.

' _What will it feel like, to touch him? To Kiss him? To bring pleasure into those green eyes instead of agony...'_ The thought became the only thing he could think about for some time, until it became unbearable.

So he took the matter into his own hands and that's how his lips found the human's dry ones, kissing the fragile giant with a desire that was bordering desperation. How his long cold fingers swept over the soft, but scarred feverish skin, rubbing and touching heatedly. He needed to touch it all! He was desperate for everything that was Sammy, and it surprised him incredibly, though Lucifer didn't wish to stop. He grounded his hips strongly into the swelling one of his true vessel that laid under him, writhing in pleasure.

At first Sammy didn't react too desirably to his administrations, in fact he was quite tense and stiff, as if shocked by the Devil's sudden advances, but Lucifer was good at Seduction and persuasion. Through the petting and the caressing, the kissing on his heated and bruised skin, Sam soon melted in the arms of the Devil.

And it was good. So good.

Lucifer felt like a God as he wrecked havoc and passions upon the man of his affections, the need to become One with him became almost unbearable as they got more heated. Sammy broke under the torturous foreplay first and began to tear off the Devil's clothing. Lucifer groaned pitifully, urges and desired burning in his cut and abdomen, he himself couldn't take it anymore.

Lucifer let his cool long finger slipped down to his lovers tight bottom - so firm and hot and eager for something, anything - and massaged the virgin entrées earning a strange but arousing sound from his human lover.

He smirked, eyes dilated as he looked down at Sam Winchester, looking flushed, debauched and completely wild with hunger and need. What a wonderful sight, The Devil thought victoriously and leaned down to lick up the dried blood and salty sweat from the quivering, muscled stomach. His forked tongue wiggled on the skin, dipped into the belly bottom and went up to flicker and tweak on perky nipples.

Sammy moaned and his big hands grabbed desperately at Lucifer's blond short locks.

" More, Lucifer... More.. " He begged hoarsely and the Devil Shivered in delight and let his finger slip inside the scorching heat. A strangled gasp left the parched lips of Sam and he claimed them hungrily, nipping viciously at the abused flesh.

" Everything... For you.. Sammy.. " He whispered hotly, dark eyes filled with promise as he wrecked so much pleasure upon the mortal body. Lucifer felt rather fortunate of how his past incestuous relationships had prepared him for this very moment, when he'd be joined with his very soul mate.

Lucifer moaned thickly as he let a second finger enter the raging heat of his lover, who looked so sinful with his small digit inside him, it nearly made him shoot his load too early!

He licked his lips as he prepared Sam for when they would truely begin their merging, and the more he prepared the human, the more frantic grew the desperate thrusting against his hand. He swallowed heavily, but the lump in his throat didn't want to be sunk.

" No more, Luci. Just do it.. Now! Take me! Dammit! Just take me! " Sammy cried and Lucifer trembled at the desperate and pained tone.

" Very well, my precious. " He whispered hoarsely and pulled his fingers out, receiving a whimper of despair from the lack of friction in his lover. A wicked smirk graced the Devil's abused lips as he pulled Sammy's bottom upwards, angled himself to line against the quivering entrées and with a soft nudge he entered the burning hole.

Sammy gave a cry of pain and pleasure.

The bulging erection of the Devil sheathed completely inside the true Vessel and they both quivered and gasped for breath as the feeling of being complete overwhelmed them. Sammy couldn't believe how intoxicating it was to be with an Angel, it completely submerged him in waves of passion and pleasure and he shot his load right up against Lucifer's chest, marking him delightfully. Lucifer did not mind this at all, for he too was overtaken by their fullness and merely send the daze eyed mortal a wicked grin before reared his hips back, drawing out and slammed back inside.

Sammy gasped and gave a startled moan as his Sweet spot was stricken down at full force in one fell swoop. Instinct drew them as they buckled and thrusted against each other, desperate to reach more and more pleasure, and feel each other more heatedly. They grabbed flesh and left bruises in wicked hand design, bit shoulders with startled passion riding over their mind.

Lucifer moved his arms around the humongous mortal and swept him up and against the wall with the strength of an Angel, wrapped the large and strong muscled legs around his narrow waist and began the thrusting once more, much deeper into his lover's heat.

" F-fuck, Lucifer! " Sammy moaned in surprise at their sudden position and shuddered as he came once more. Lucifer fucked him mercilessly, drawing out the orgasm and calling forth more as he came deeper and deeper, slamming into the Sweet spot repeatedly.

Sammy shoke his head repeatedly, mind going over the edge of the astounding feelings washing over him with each toe curling movement that Lucifer delivered inside of him. He was sure was he was going mad! He came again, and again and still Lucifer just kept going, his gasps and groans and cries echoing in his ears, he never came.

Just kept going with a burning fire and trembling limbs, Sammy knew Lucifer was close. He was so close he was about to explode. Then everything snapped. Sammy had to close his eyes as Lucifer wrenched his chest backwards in an arch as he came with a surprise, his broken grace erupting from his skin like it was freaking Christmas and he was a Supernova!

It didn't burn Sammy at all, but the feel of something so sad and pure merely made him come once more, as the Grace swept inside and out of him through the very organ that was shooting a heavy load of Angel mojo into him.

Then Lucifer's grace drew back inside and all that was left was the hoarse finish of Luci's voice as it drew out from a shout, that had been deafened by the very power of his grace. They collapsed in a heap of limps and gasping breath, sweaty and salty, sticky skin and spend.

" wow.. " Sammy whispered in shock and Lucifer agreed wholeheartedly, but didn't say anything. He merely moved his strenghtless arms around his Giant and help the strange mortal to him. This is how they fell asleep.

**[ Somewhere Around Nothing ]  
**  
Lucifer stared sadly out of the fake windows of his good old cage.

He sighed and dug his chin further into his hand, imagining the happy times he had when Sammy was still with him. Sammy's body had been taken from him too soon, but to his joy Sammy's soul was still present. He'd shed his Nick-suit and together Sammy and he had shared centuries together as their purest form in their part of the care, making love and being incredibly happy it should've been illegal.

It was illegal, according to his father and Michael.

They hadn't seen anything from his brother and Adam since he'd banished them both to the other end, to their relief and enjoyment. The cage was huge, the vision of a cold and dark, and bloody castle with hundreds of rooms, chambers and dungeons, but with now exit and fake windows with fake views.

Some views were of Earth, and some of those were actually real, and some were of Hell, though all those were actually real. He'd chosen a fake Earth Mirror, unable to let himself watch his Sammy wander around with his brother, fighting evil and nor remembering their passion shared together.

It was Sammy's choice when death came to collect him.

To believe he'd been tortured for thousands of years by Lucifer, for this he could handle much more than the tearing of his heart at the very thought of being separated from him. Their love was stronger than he'd ever thought he could love a person and being together with the pure soul of his beloved had granted them a boon.

A gift.

He'd fondly called it a mooseling when it'd been born from Sammy's soul essence, a strange energy baby made of pure light and grace that was all theirs. It was a she, and she was pure and bright and beautiful and his Moose adored her, loved her and in return loved The Devil much more.

Lucifer did too, of course, though the surprise of such a creature even able to be born - and from a male spirit as well! - brought much thoughtfulness and awe in his being. It was much more pure than a Half human Angel breed, in fact it was so much more.

They were a happy family for many years, until Death arrived for Sammy's soul.

Sammy made the deal for his memory and only their daughter could break it and reveal his true memory of their time together, but...

Lucifer glanced over at his slowly growing mooseling.

She had been born many centuries ago, but she was only in the shape and mind of a 12 year old. There was still many many decades before she'd reach an old enough age to bust them both out of the Cage and reclaim his beloved, and it frightened him somewhat. What if Sammy was destroyed or killed before he could find him again?

Lucifer shaked his head, no. It would not do to think such terrible thoughts.

Sammy would be fine and he would return, no matter how long it'd take.

3 years had already passed in Sammy's world, and that was counting the very day his soul returned. He needed only one more year in their timeline. Then Little Angel would be mature in her gift and the Devil would be reunited with his Moose once more.

This time, though, he would leave Michael in this very prison the Dick had trapped him in and then it would be Lucifer's turn to rule over heaven- if there was anything left at all.

It was a good plan, but the wait...

The wait tore at his heart.

_The wait....._

**The End.**  
 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Was it bad? Or was it not? I thought of this as a, what if something else had actually happened in the Cage? Now, if something like this has already been made- fuck you.. There I go again. I did not know it and didn't steal anything from you. I haven't EVER read a SPN fanfiction that WASN'T a CROSSOVER with HARRY POTTER. SO Sue me!!! ( please don't sue me... D: ) :D No flames, please review and ask me anything if I left something un...said. 
> 
> REVIEW!!!! 
> 
> Love, Reithandina.


End file.
